Before I Die
by Shizuka4
Summary: *Strong language*This story is one where Ryou does not have the millenium ring, and Bakura is not a tomb robber. Ryou comes from a broken family, and a mysterious savior takes him home. There, Ryou finds out more about his past than he ever wished to know
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All right, I own nothing except the plushies. ^^;;  
  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING THE STORY!! Ok, well, I've started another one, and for those of you who have read my past works such as Bakura's secret, and Clash of Tales, know I am a humor writer. Well, Today, I have made a vow to write a serious one. This story was written in my journal in first grade, but every time I looked at it, it seemed like an even better and better idea, so I'm adapting it to YGO, and seeing what happens. A lot of the stories I write have symbolic meaning to me or someone close to me, and this is no exception, so I'm putting my heart into this fic. Please, PLEASE, don't flame me, only offer constructive criticism, if at all necessary. Please know I hint at Ryou yaoi with Yugi, but it wasn't meant to be like that. They are only friends. Important: Also, forget that Ryou had ever owned the millennium ring, and that he has never before met Bakura. Thank you, and enjoy the story.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was a cold and dreary night, one where light rain spattered the ground in it's feeble   
  
attempt to water the grass. Even so, the clouds above were blackest night, and the rumble of their   
  
centers signaled there would soon be more than just a light spackle. On such a cold and lonely night,  
  
one could be seen walking along the gutters in the street. One with chocolate colored eyes, and   
  
silvery white hair. If my eyesight hadn't been 15/20 for the longest time, I would have thought this  
  
teen was a girl. But, alas, no. He was a boy, and just the same boy I had been waiting for, here,   
  
in this tree, for years. I rejoiced in the fact that he had finally decided to cross paths with me   
  
after so long. I hopped out of the tree, stretching my legs after hours in a squatting position, and   
  
traveled through the shadows to pay my little one a visit.   
  
/Ryou's POV/  
  
It was getting dark, really quick, so unusual for the autumn weather. I, naturally, had left   
  
the house to go to visit a friend, Yugi. Yes, I needed to speak with him now. After my father had had   
  
his fifth drink that night, I deemed it unsafe to stick around. My mother had gotten the hint almost   
  
seven years ago that he was an alcoholic, and she left us. I have not seen her beautiful face since I  
  
was nine. I have of course, become accustomed to the fact that my father wanted nothing to do with   
  
me, but had to keep me, so he only provided the necessities. Food, drink, clothes, and shelter. What   
  
I really needed is friendship. Yugi, he gave it to me. Without him, I think I would have ended it   
  
long ago. He saved my life, he saved me from myself, and so therefore, I am forever in his debt.  
  
"I heard rustling, and saw what looked like someone in a cloak go behind a building. I   
  
shrugged it off; telling my self it was probably a cat. Then I heard it. So soft, as a whisper   
  
in a crowd.  
  
"Ryou, come here." I was getting more afraid, but I again passed it off as the wind. Then I   
  
heard it again, louder this time.  
  
"Ryou, come here." It was like I had no control over my body. My legs wanted to find the   
  
source of the noise, I didn't. Even so, I walked across the street to an old lounge, that had done  
  
out of business years ago. It was getting louder, that voice, calling to my very soul to find it's  
  
giver.  
  
"That's a good boy, come in here." It said. I was growing more and more terrified, as my   
  
legs were in a trancelike state, and refused to go anywhere other then towards the voice, which was   
  
cold, but soothing at the same time, like one belonging to someone older, wiser. I stared at the   
  
nearing door, boarded up except for a place where you could squeeze in. I did go through the hole,   
  
but I was fully aware of my actions, and I could not stop them. It was then I saw the source of the   
  
voice, standing amongst the overturned tables and broken chairs. He was wearing a clock, so I could  
  
not see his face. My feet carried me towards this person, where they stopped about five feet from   
  
where he was standing. He was about six inches taller than I.   
  
"Ahh, I see my old ways have not failed to lure you here, Ryou. And good thing too, seeing   
  
as I must speak with you." He said, still not revealing his identity. He began to stride towards me,   
  
and I could not move. He stopped, inches from my body, and lifted a hand. He curled a finger around   
  
a stray lock of my hair. I couldn't have this, so I went to slap his hand away. He was lightening   
  
fast, he grabbed my hand, and twisted it the wrong way, all in about a half second. I soon registered  
  
the pain coming from the straining bones in my arm. He let go of my wrist, right before I knew it   
  
would break.  
  
"If you were anyone else, be assured I would have broken it." He said, as I collapsed,   
  
nursing the arm. I didn't know what to do. This man certainly knew who I was, yet I was certain I   
  
had never met him before.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked in a feeble voice.  
  
/Stranger's POV/  
  
I looked down on the innocent boy before me, knowing he would not believe what I was about to  
  
tell him. Never.   
  
"Ryou, I want you to look at my face." I said, keeping my voice a calm as possible. He looked  
  
up, as I lowered the hood on the dreadfully hot cloak I was wearing. I saw his eyes widen in shock and   
  
surprise.  
  
/Ryou's POV/  
  
I looked straight into the man's eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. Brown. He had brown eyes  
  
, like mine, pale skin, as I had, and to top it off, literally, he had a full head of silvery white   
  
hair. It was like I was looking at my twin; only his features were sharper, more like a grown man's.   
  
He helped me up from my sitting position, very uncomfortable at the physical contact, but his grip   
  
was firm. Too firm. When we were both standing, he looked me straight in the eyes, and said to me,   
  
"You're coming home with me. I'll explain everything there." He grabbed my arm rather forcefully, and pulled me to the boarded door. I had no choice but to follow, as I could tell, I would not be able to overpower him. As we approached the door, it was soon clear we were not stopping, and would run headlong into the wooden planks. He raised his hand again, and it was like there had been dynamite planted at the edge of the door, as all the wood came flying off of the frame, scattering in the empty parking lot. He had not even touched the wood. He stopped, and looked at my horrified expression.  
  
"I said, I would explain EVERYTHING, Ryou. Trust me, I won't hurt you."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, a LOT will be revealed in   
  
the next chapter, which I hope to have up by tomorrow night. There's a reason this is a supernatural   
  
fic. There is supernatural all over the place, and, later, a death. PLX R&R! 


	2. The Explination and the Picture

Disclaimer: I'm hoping you're not that thick...  
  
Ok, so who is the man, and what does he want with Ryou? Find out now.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He pulled me for a good three miles, out in the now pouring rain. By the time we reached our destination, I was soaked to the bone, and terrified of this  
  
man. He pulled me up the stairs, to a simple two story house. It was dusty inside, very dusty.  
  
"Ryou, do you want something to drink, maybe a little tea?" asked the man, although I was sure he was just putting on a fatherly mask. I shook my   
  
head, and he sat down on the chair across from me. He rested there a few minutes, and then he got up, left the room, and came back with towels, and two robes.   
  
"There's a bathroom over there you can use." He said, handing me a towel and robe. I was utterly confused at this man. I still needed to figure out the   
  
situation. I started the process of elimination. Well, he might be a kidnapper who wants money, that's a possibility. I don't think that the kidnapping was of a sexual   
  
nature, seeing as he seemed to care, but I could be wrong. I really hoped I wasn't wrong. I dried off with the towel. For some reason, the towel, no matter how   
  
soaked I was, never got wet. By the time I was completely dry, the towel was, too. It still had the fluff that towels have on them once you take them out of the dryer. I   
  
put on the robe, securing the knot with a real tight pull, just in case I would eventually need it to stay on.   
  
I walked out of the bathroom, and sat again on the chair. I was on edge, very skittish. He had a glass of brandy, I thought it was, due to it's color.   
  
Remember, my father is an alcoholic. He put the cup down a little forcefully on the table, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
"You know, Ryou. You can lighten up. You'll be spending a good deal of time here." He said, leaning back into his chair. I was still waiting for an   
  
explanation from this man.  
  
"Why are you so curious as to why I brought you here? You know, if you were smart, you'd bask in the glory of innocence and ignorance. The fool who  
  
dares to be ignorant is the happiest fool alive, you know." He said to me, with a father like air.   
  
"I would rather know why I was here, no matter how stunning the news is, than to swim in the pool of curiosity that separates me and the bliss of the   
  
unknowing." I said, very surprised I could put such a metaphor together. I was utterly shocked at what next he said.  
  
"Ryou, you remind me so much of your mother." He said simply, as if there was nothing drastically wrong with what he had just said. I stared at him in   
  
utter shock. How dare he, HOW DARE HE, compare me to my mother! I was now outraged.  
  
"Ryou, calm your mind. What I'm about to tell you, you may not understand. It could take you a while to comprehend all of this, but if you are anything   
  
like your mother, you'll understand pretty quickly. She was always really witty with her words." He said, exasperated. I tried to calm down, not caring what this  
  
man wanted me for in the least.   
  
"Ok, Ryou, I'll start at the top. My name will surprise you, Ryou, and then maybe you'll realize why you are here. My name is Bakura. I have long since  
  
lost my first name, so I go as Bakura. I am indeed related to you. I'm your uncle." He said, lowering his eyes from my stunned expression.   
  
"Your mother was three years younger than I, witty, brave, adventurous, everything that would make up the perfect woman. I was so pleased when she  
  
had found someone to spend the rest of her life with, after she came home one day with the news. She was to marry the man she had been dating for about six   
  
months, Erik, I think, was his name, your father. He changed, though. I could feel it when he came with her, and you at Christmas. You were the tiniest thing, three   
  
months old. What surprised me most about your appearance was that you had my hair. It was long by then, about one and a half inches in length, shaggy, and   
  
white. White. I was amazed. No one else had ever, EVER, had my hair. I was instantly attached to you, but soon feared I'd lose you, my only nephew. I could tell,  
  
your mother was slightly afraid of your father. She would stiffen ever so slightly at his touch. After that, I wasn't surprised when she called and told us she had had  
  
to leave the family she loved so much. She estranged everyone. You, our parents, HIM, and me. Naturally, I was worried for your safety, being left with the now   
  
discovered drunk, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Ever since that day, Ryou, I have lived near here, sitting in trees, and watching you grow out of the corner of my eye. You know it, Ryou, all those times  
  
you were sure there was a pair of eyes watching you, yes, it was me. Watching, protecting, always. Soon, though, I noticed. You can't hide superficial evidence   
  
forever; I saw the telltale signs of abuse. You wore long sleeves and pants, even when it was 100 degrees outside; you often rubbed certain spots on your arms  
  
that were extremely tender, no, Ryou. You couldn't hide forever. I realized then you needed to be taken away from him. I waited for the perfect moment for almost a year,   
  
the streets empty, late at night, you walking near somewhere I could speak with you privately, some kind of diversion that would keep us hidden, tonight. Tonight  
  
was the perfect night. Now you're here, and you're safe. That's all that matters to me now. Well, Ryou, now you know. You know everything. What do you think of   
  
your uncle now you know why you're here. If you hate me, I wouldn't care, you have good reason." After the speech, yes, I did understand the whole thing, and I   
  
was shocked. I never had something like this revealed to me so suddenly, it literally knocked the wind out of me. I only had one question for my "uncle".  
  
"Where's my mother?" I asked, not once breaking my stare at nothing.  
  
"Ahh, Ryou, I knew you would eventually ask this. This is the hardest part of the story you have to hear. Your mother died, almost three years ago.   
  
After she left the family, there was no work for her; there was no money to support her, let alone you. She began to sink into a deep depression, and she became  
  
a hooker just to survive. Soon, it was just too much. We found her, in an alleyway. She had taken a lethal dose of depressant medicine, and died in the alleyway.  
  
We found her, in a fur coat, behind a dumpster. The only thing she carried was her wallet. It had three dollars in it, and a picture of you, Ryou. A picture of you   
  
when you were about five. On the back, there were words on it. She had put them there. It said, 'What I live for.' on it. I'm sure, if it weren't that picture, Ryou, she  
  
would have died long before she decided to end it. She did live for you, in hopes of just seeing you again." I was in tears, trying as hard as I could not to believe  
  
what he was saying to me. I buried my face in my hands, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling of emptiness inside of me. He let me sit there; let me get over my   
  
emotions. He walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Your bedroom's the one to the left in that hallway with the bathroom." He said, before picking up his glass of brandy, and going into his own room. I sat  
  
there, I don't know how long. I lost all sense of time and space, as I wallowed in self-pity and utter sadness. I thought to myself often that night, and for years to  
  
come, yes, Bakura was right. Ignorance is bliss.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I have to admit, I got a little teary writing this chapter. I made Ryou feel as I did when I lost my parents. You do sit there, losing all time and space, and think to   
  
yourself. A lot. This is what really happens to kids, or even teens that lose someone close to them. It hurts a lot. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did,  
  
please R&R to show your support. Thanks to those who have already reviewed. 


	3. Revalations

Disclaimer: O.o  
  
So, a lot was revealed in the last chapter, but Ryou's getting the sneaking suspicion that he was not being told everything…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It's been about three weeks since that night when my whole life changed forever. I have been living in the house all the time. Bakura had told me that I was to never leave the house. Never. He said that if someone who knew I was missing recognized me, everything he had worked hard to prevent would come crashing down on the both of us. My eyes have not seen sunlight in the longest time. My skin id growing even paler, and my eyes are becoming dull, as if I were a porcelain doll being covered in never ending layers of dust. I fill my days with idle drawings of the world beyond my protective barrier, and writing a book. The book is about me, and all the amazing adventures I hoped to take on someday. Little did I know, I would eventually face much, much more than I could ever think to put in a mere book.  
  
"Ryou, I have to go out for the night. Remember to keep everything shut and locked." Bakura yelled before leaving the house. He left almost every night. What he was doing, I never found out. I became used to the fact that I would spend a lot of time on my own. I used this time to think. Think about everything I was confused about. Think about the "What-ifs" of life. What if my mother hadn't died? What if she hadn't married my father? What if I was caught? By this time, even my father had realized I was missing. There was an article in the paper, telling everyone to watch out for any traces of me. They'd never find me, unless they could see through walls and thick draperies. Yugi was probably worried sick about me, and I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
I woke up from another common nightmare when I heard the front door slam shut. Then there was a whisper.   
  
"Keep it down! The boy's asleep, Damnit!" Bakura was talking to someone. Someone in the house. With us. I was scared. Scared that Bakura had indeed asked for ransom, or something like that. They went into the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind them. I crept out of my room, making sure I didn't make a sound. I heard the two people talking in the kitchen.  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
"I told him everything that he should hear, nothing more."  
  
"You mean you haven't told him yet."  
  
"I said, I told him everything he needed to know. The part about me not being his uncle never came up. He believes the whole thing, and it's going to stay that way." By that time, I was right next to the door, peering in through the crack they had left in the door. Bakura was in his usual attire of a cloak. I could just see the other person's arm. I was appalled at the news. He wasn't my uncle! How many other lies had he told me?  
  
"You know, he's old enough to know the truth. For God's sake, he's 16! Stop treating him as a baby!"  
  
"You know I can't tell him. I was 28 when I myself found out, and I still haven't gotten over it. What do you expect out of the child?"  
  
"I said, he isn't a child! 16 is quite a competent age, Bakura. Just because you're soft hearted, doesn't mean the boy is, too!"  
  
That's the thing. He is a soft boy. Fragile, if nothing else. I'm a demon compared to him, and you're the devil. He wouldn't be able to take it in, no matter how closely he resembles Patricia." Bakura was now getting ready to pour scotch into two glasses.  
  
"On the rocks, Malik?" I can only assume this Malik said yes, but after what happened next, I really didn't care. Bakura stuck up his hand casually, and suddenly, the freezer opened, and three ice cubes flew through the air, and stopped about three inches away from Bakura's outstretched hand. Floating there, he grabbed a glass with the other hand, and guided the ice into it, without ever once touching them. He picked up the bottle of scotch normally, and poured some into the two glasses, one now with ice in it. After that, he moved his hand over his shoulder, like he was swatting a fly, and the freezer door shut automatically. Neither of the men in the room looked as if anything out of the ordinary had happened. I decided then it would be a good time for me to leave, so I wasn't caught. I walked carefully back into my room, and thought the rest of the night about what I had seen.   
  
In the morning, I woke; the sun was shining on my face. I went to use the restroom, and there was a note on the door. It was for me.  
  
"I needed to run an errand. I will be back after sundown tonight.  
  
-Bakura" It read. I went to the bathroom, and decided to do some snooping. I went into his room, which I had been forbidden from entering. It looked normal. A bed in a corner, a dresser against a wall, a closet on the other side of the room. The top of the dresser was loaded with pictures. I walked over to them, and began looking through them. The one in front was a wallet size in a frame. Bakura, and my mother were in it. There was another, with Bakura, Mom, and the rest of the family I only recognized from other pictures I had seen along the walls at my house. The others, though, were a little disturbing. There was one, of Bakura, and my grandparents, but my grandparents looked like they were twenty, and Bakura looked just as he does now. I kept looking, and saw with horror, that in all the pictures, no matter who was old in one was young in another, Bakura always looked the same. Then I got to a picture in the back. This one just had Bakura in it. He was standing there, dressed in aristocratic clothing. The picture was black and white. I almost died when I saw the date. 1663. I heard movement by the door. I looked over to it, and saw Bakura leaning against the doorframe, watching me. He was smiling.   
  
"You got me, Ryou. You finally got me."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter sounded a little rushed, but I'm extremely tired, and I'm going to sleep. Please R&R and tell me how this is. 


	4. Bakura Revealed

Disclaimer: ^^;;  
  
Ok, well, I got good sleep, so I'll probably be able to crank out another good chapter. Before that, though, people reviewed. Thanks, to you all. I got a review from Gyakutenno Megami, saying, in this story, Bakura seemed a lot like Sirius Black from Harry Potter. You know, as I was writing this, I too thought that he seemed a lot like him. Strange, really. Every time I thought about Bakura in this story, I kinds saw Sirius with white hair, and anime eyes. It looked funny.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I stood there, horror struck. From instinct, I was really scared of what Bakura might do to me for breaking rules, but he didn't seem angry at all.   
  
"I-I wanted, well, di-didn't, I was wo-wondering, I didn't me-mean to-" I internally bashed myself for sounding so foolish. I used to stutter around my father, and he didn't like that, so I instinctively backed away from the dresser, never once looking into Bakura's eyes, fearing the look of hatred I knew so well. I could hear him walking over to me, and even though I trusted this man, I stiffened more with every step he took.   
  
"It's only right that you would be curious about the contents of those pictures, Ryou. I'm not angry." He said. I jumped a little when he put a hand on my shoulder. I decided to risk it.  
  
"Last night, I heard your conversation with the man. Who are you, really?" Bakura made an exasperated noise.   
  
"Damn, I knew the door woke you up, but I didn't think you were listening. What did you hear?" He asked me, with a sense of firmness in his voice. I took a deep breath.  
  
"I heard the man's name was Malik, and I heard that you weren't my uncle. But it was what I saw that disturbed me more." I said. He took my arm and led me into the living room, and made me sit in a chair. I was scared stiff. He sat on the one across from me. I had avoided this chair, as it was the one I was in when I found out about my mother. It brought back horrible memories.  
  
"I see I can no longer hide from you. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't think you could handle it. I should have known that curiosity would eventually run you over. What do you want to know?" He said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"For one, I'd like to know who you really are, seeing as you're not my uncle." I said, now beginning to get angry.  
  
"That's an honest question, Ryou. I am not your uncle, no, but I am indeed related to you. I've lost count, but you are somewhere near my 151 great grandson. (I mean in a line, but I wasn't going to write 'great' 151 times) Ok, here's the explanation. I know this sounds a little far fetched, but it's the truth. I was born in China circa 1500 b.c.e. (b.c.e means Before the Common Era. I'm not Christian.) I lived there quite happily, for a time. My brother, who is long since been dust, was a chemist. He liked messing with the medicinal property of herbs. One day, he came to me and told me that he had made something that would let people use brain waves to control physical objects. I thought he was losing it. He said it really worked, but it had a side effect. It would make the drinker immortal. I thought, wow, this would be cool if it worked. So I drank it. I regret that to this day. I felt no different, but it was about ten years later, my brother, who was younger than me by about five years, looked older   
  
then me. I started to think it was because of the stuff I drank. I realized it had indeed worked when he was on his deathbed. His final words were, "I told you that crap worked." It did. I eventually found a wife, who gave me a son. She left both the child and me after she thought I was a witch, because I didn't age. I raised the boy, so he would know of my condition, and he had a family of his own, one in which I was also understood.   
  
So you see, it began there. I lived and cared for my whole line of descendants, watching them come and go, as I sat there, never aging. I got attached to all of them, and it felt like my heart would rip out every time I lost one. I have said good-bye to over 1000 people I loved and cared for. I saw wars, and I saw revolutions. I was in the first photograph ever taken, that's the one in the room with the 1600 date on it. What a day that was.  
  
Your mother grew up with me, and knew about my past. After she married, we had let Erik in on the family secret, which, I'm sure, he's forgotten. You are the first one, Ryou. The first one in the family who hasn't known all along. I couldn't take you from him, because he refused to let anyone other than him raise you. I was deeply upset. Not only because of who you are, but because of WHAT you are.  
  
You remember I told you that the stuff I drank could make the drinker able to control physical objects, right?" After the whole speech, it took me a while to process everything he had said, but I nodded to acknowledge the question. I had, by now, gotten the courage to look at him, and I could see in his eyes he was dead serious. His hand came up from under the cloak he wore, and pointed his palm at a vase. It lifted from where it was, and came floating in my direction. It suddenly shot at me, and I put my hands up in the air to stop it from hitting me. I heard a crash, and thought for a moment it had hit my hands, but no. I opened my eyes, and looked around. The pointy shards of porcelin were now etched into the far wall, which were bricks. They were sticking out everywhere, and not a single piece was on the floor, all of them driven into the brick wall.  
  
"I see. I was right. I had done some tests on my blood, and found that the abnormal DNA could rub off on one of my descendents. That chance got weaker as time wore on, but I knew when I saw you, that first day, you had adopted my talent. Another reason I have white hair. It used to be black. That's how I knew. The hair. I was right. You did that, with the vase and the wall. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" I was now even more shocked. I looked at my hands; the hands I used to play the piano, the hands that I used to open things, and the hands that I couldn't believe were mine. He did the same as the night I found out about my mom, and rested a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"I can understand you trying to work all of this out. I'm leaving for the day to give you some privacy. Take your time." He removed the hand, and walked off, and out of the front door. I couldn't believe it. I had shattered a vase, and ran the pieces into a wall without breaking them, and I didn't even touch the goddamn thing. Again, I sat there, thinking to myself, continually landing on the same question. How the hell did I do that?   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, this chapter kinda sucks so flame your heart away. Please just R&R. 


	5. New Life, Old Scars

Disclaimer: uh.. ^^'  
All right, I had had this whole chapter worked out, but then I did something stupid, and erased it, or something, I don't remember what I did. I haven't updated this one in a while so I am, and I'm also planning a story where Bakura is a hit man. That should be good. Well, I'm not in much of a writing mood, so we'll have to wait and see how this chapter turns out. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
I spent a lot of time alone, by myself. Bakura has hardly ever in the house, seeing as he wanted me to get over all this myself. I stayed in my room, for a very long time, emerging only to go to the bathroom. While I slept, Bakura came home, made me some food, left it in the room and left again. I spent all of about a month in that room, and after I had decided I wanted to leave, it was about another three weeks before I spoke again. By that time, my father had exhausted all hope of finding me, and he had decided to completely forget me. I read the newspaper everyday, only because Bakura left it in my room with the food. About 6 weeks into my depression, I saw my name in the obituary section. Then, after that, I knew. To Yugi, I was dead, and that's the way it would have to be for the rest of mine, and his life. It hurt me, but I knew, it hurt him ten times more, seeing as he had no idea where I was.  
Bakura had started being home during the day, after I had left my room. Throughout the whole thing, I could see how much experience he had with raising children. He never pushed me further then where I deemed necessary. He never acted as if I were a baby; he acted just as my age permitted, and that got me through the process a lot faster than I would have otherwise. After I began talking, he began to ease me into the idea that I should start honing my well, powers. It took me a while to get the hint, but after I did, I started thinking really seriously about it. This is the kind of thing that would change my life forever, and I never liked change. I liked things the way they were. But, as always, I knew it would be safer to me and everyone around me, if I knew what we were dealing with, and how much power I really had. I talked to Bakura the next day.  
"Bakura, I have been thinking about what you said, and I do think it's a good idea for me to know and learn more about well, I don't know what you would call it, the power inside of me." Bakura looked at me and smiled.  
"I knew you would say that. Today, Malik will come over, and help us with the long journey ahead of you. I'm glad you have decided to cast light upon the situation, it will be safer to all who know you." Said Bakura, again putting the hand on my shoulder, the only think I found upsetting about him.  
Later that day, Malik indeed came over, and for once, I got to see what he really looked like. He wore a LOT of gold, around his arms, around his neck, on his ears, everything. He had the skin and hair of someone who spent countless days at the beach, blond hair softly tumbling over his sharp features, and trademark tanned skin. Leather pants and a sleeveless purple shirt, with more gold, completed the ensemble. It was amazing that this man was a genius; it looked like he spent more time at the gym than in front of books.  
"So, this is the famous Ryou Bakura then, eh?" Asked Malik with a smile, as he reached out to shake my hand. I returned the gesture. Then, Bakura led the two of us into the dining room, where there was a single chair at the huge table, and a toothpick on the table, in front of the chair. He pulled out the chair, and asked me to sit. I sat, and looked at the toothpick.  
"Pick up the toothpick, Ryou" Said Bakura. I picked it up.  
"Baka!" Bakura yelled, and I dropped the toothpick.  
"With your mind, boy." Said Malik, calmly, with a real good grasp on the back of my chair.  
"Concentrate on it, see it in your mind flying through the air. Feel it's energy." Said Bakura in a whisper, and then all was silent. I closed my eyes, and saw the toothpick in my head. I saw it lift from the table, and then I opened my eyes, and saw it at the other end of the table.  
"Did it fly?" I asked hopefully. Malik laughed, and Bakura dropped his head.  
"It rolled, you made it roll across the table, Ryou." Said Bakura. Damn, I thought, I'm sure I can do this.  
But all that day, and all the next, and the next, I couldn't but roll the toothpick across the table. But then, after three days, it lifted about an inch, and then dropped. I dropped it, because I heard something..scary. It was like a thousand whispers in my head, constantly talking, but I couldn't make out what it said. It filled my head, and made me instantly dizzy. After the toothpick dropped, it was still there, that whisper, but much fainter, barely audible in the room filled to the brim with heavy silence.  
"Ryou, what happened?" Asked Bakura.  
"Whispers." I said very plainly. It was true, that's what had me worried the most.  
"Ah, I didn't think you would ever be able to channel it, Ryou. I didn't know how much of me you had, but now I know, you have quite a lot. Because you have started to channel the energy it takes to move that kind of thing, you can hear the energy surging through your body. Now that you have become sensitive enough to feel it, you will always hear it, for the rest of your life. He said, with a little sadness in his voice.  
"The next few months were dedicated to my learning to control the sensitivity of my perception. I noticed that I could change things when I was mad, or real sad. I got pissed one day, after I had fallen in the bathroom, and my head pounded. The whispers were like screams in my head. After a couple of minutes, it all subsided and I looked around. I had blown all the light bulbs in the room, and the bar holding the shower curtain was a huge mess, bent in all different directions. I eventually could completely control everything, almost as well as Bakura. I stopped one day, during a training session with a vase, and an arrow.  
"Today's Yugi's birthday." I said aloud, carefully setting down the two objects I had in my possession at the moment.  
"You know you can't do anything, Ryou, you don't exist, remember?" You will see these days come and go, and soon, you'll forget. You'll forget the pain, Ryou." Said Bakura, neglecting to lay that hand on my shoulder this time. I thought for a moment, and decided I had had enough for the day, and went into my room. I looked under the bed, and found the newspaper I had kept with my obituary in it. I tore out my own little section from the paper, and started to write. I wrote a letter to Yugi, sealed the letter, and the obituary paper in an envelope, addressed it, and carefully placed the envelope in the bag of a passing letter carrier without him noticing, and made sure that he was the one that stopped at Yugi's. He went on, not realizing the fraction of a pound weight gain in his letter bag.  
The letter read,  
Yugi,  
Happy birthday from an old friend. You can't know where I am, you can't even know that I exist, but all I can do today, for my friend, is to tell you that I am alive and well. It will be years, but whenever I can, I will come find you. So, for your present, I have given you my obituary paper, from a copy I saved from all those months ago. When you get this, I want you to rip it up, burn the pieces, and flush the ashes. I want you to know that I am well. Never, and I repeat, never, tell anyone I exist. I have to form a new life for myself, and when I meet you, I will tell you why. Until then, I died the day I was reported missing. Until the day we meet again, my friend.  
I think of you always,  
Ryou *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, I was listening to some pretty sad Celtic music while I was writing this, so I don't know if it sound's different. Will the letter reach Yugi? Ryou will never know.. 


	6. The Log Mansion

Disclaimer: *.*  
So, last chapter, Ryou got panged with an unforgettable part of his past. But how will that affect his future. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
No one ever found about the letter. That was good. For a few days after I sent it, I kept having shifty glances over my shoulder to make sure I was alone. But no one ever mentioned it, but I always had a sneaking feeling that Bakura knew, but he never told me, if he did.  
It was about another month, and then it would have been a whole year I had been here. I had passed my birthday, and I really didn't care. Exactly on the day that was my one-year anniversary of being in that house, and not once being outside, that Bakura came to me with a proposition.  
"Ryou, this house is getting real cramped now, with things flying everywhere, and Malik now practically living here, we need to move. That creates a problem though, seeing as it's too risky to show your face in public yet. And you haven't been outside in a year, and your skin would bake in a matter of hours. We need to find a way to get you out of here, and to the new place that Malik and I bought, without getting you noticed." Bakura was really frantic about this, but I didn't see why. Everyone would have already forgotten about me, so who cared?  
"Also, Malik is living in the new, bigger house with us, seeing as he has nothing else to do with his time, and it's closer to where he works." That news shocked me a little, seeing as I still didn't feel to comfortable around him. He seemed a little too obsessed with me, like he, somehow, wanted what I had become. The thought scared me a little, but I thought that if Bakura trusted him, I trusted him. Because it was true, I trusted Bakura with my life.  
The next day, I started packing, seeing as Bakura had decided to leave that night. Because it was dark, they need not worry about my sensitive skin, but because they still didn't want me to risk going in public, I would wear a helmet, and ride on Malik's bike with him. I wasn't so sure about the idea, but Bakura seemed like it was a miracle Malik had the bike in the first place, so I went along with it. They made me tie back my hair into a bun, so it wouldn't stick out of the helmet. I looked really stupid, but I suppose I didn't care, as long as I got out of that house.  
We took off that night, Bakura in his 1989 Chevy, and Malik and me on the Motorcycle. We were about two hours before we started heading into a dense forest. That didn't seem like a good idea. We traveled through it, and emerged out the other side of it after about another hour. I was in awe at the sight I saw. There were mountains, beautiful under the clear, starry sky. Malik pointed at a log cabin in the distance, and shouted that that's where we were headed. It took another hour to reach it, but it kept getting bigger and bigger. It was the size of a small mansion once we reached it.  
"Here's where we live now, Ryou." Malik said, this time, resting his hand on my shoulder, which made me instantly tense. I moved away to take off the helmet, but Malik didn't seem to care. He walked over to Bakura's truck and started unloading the things from it, one being my suitcase. I suddenly didn't feel comfortable him carrying it, so I walked over to him, and offered to take it. He looked a little pissed, but he gave it to me anyway.  
We all walked inside, and the place looked even bigger on the inside than on the outside. It had a huge entrance hall that led into a spiraling staircase that went up to the second floor. There was a hall leading straight forward, to the dining room and the kitchen, and the den. I was in awe. I stood there for about five minutes before it actually sunk in that I was living here. I guided my suitcase up the stairs, glad for once I didn't have to carry the damned thing, and looked for a room. I picked the one on the end, it was bigger, and had one hell of a skylight. I set my suitcase down on the bed, and walked back downstairs.  
"Ryou, over here." Yelled Bakura, signaling they were in the den. I walked over to it, which took a surprisingly long time, and sat down on the couch next to Bakura, Malik was in a recliner on the opposite side of the room.  
"So, here, this is where we'll be staying for the remainder of your childhood. Now I know that school was a major thing to you, and you were pretty upset you had to miss it, so we've found a way for you to attend school, and not have to step a foot out of this room." It was true, I had been pretty pissed he could no longer attend school. I had Bakura but me some books, so I could at least retain what I had learned. Most of my suitcase contained those books.  
"Here you are, all you have to do is plug this into the wall, and you've got Internet!" Said Malik, as Bakura handed me a brief case like thing. I was ecstatic, right up to the point where I hugged Bakura. I was instantly read, and apologized over and over again, but he just laughed. I excused myself and ran upstairs. First, I unpacked, and then I was so tired from being out all night, so I said I would try the laptop out after I awoke.  
I fell asleep, happier than I was in months. Little did I know, there was someone lurking in the room, waiting for the right moment to take what was needed from it's new inhabitee. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, hope you likes, not much exiting happening in this chapter, but a cliff none the less. Uh, I was thinking about making Malik the bad guy in this story, but I wanna know what you think. Please R&R and give me ideas, thanx. 


	7. The Midnight Attack

Alright, every one of the reviewers said to make Malik one of the good guys. Well, I might, but I might not. Yeah, I know, I'm evil. Naw, I'm just messing with you all, Malik isn't the bad guy. Also I got a review asking me not to make this a yaoi fic. I'm not a yaoi writer, to tell you all. I might try it in poetry sometime, but never in stories. Someone MAY persuade me to do fluff, but that's beside the point. I wasn't gonna put yaoi in this fic at all. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
I remember very few things that happened that night. I remember having a really great dream of Yugi and myself eating in one of our favorite ice cream parlors. We were talking, but what about I can't recall. And then suddenly, I felt something, something, chilling. It wasn't a physical chill; it was like, well, it's a little hard to explain. Everything I messed with with my mind, each had a different vibe coming from it, and I could feel it. For example, the toothpick on the first day felt warming, because it was made of wood. What I felt that woke me up was chilling, and at first, I was dead pissed at whatever it was for waking me up. At first, I really didn't care what it was, I just wanted to drive it into the wall, and so I tried it.  
"Ow, damnit!" I heard it, in my room. I was instantly awake after I heard that, and dead afraid. I sat there, listening intently, waiting for any other sign of movement. I couldn't hear anything at all, but soon, I registered heavy breathing from the opposite corner of the room. I focused on the chill that was issuing from the corner, the thing I knew I had drove into the wall, and pulled it out.  
Screaming. Lots of it. From the corner. I had no idea what was going on. Whoever was over there was dressed in black, and he took a dive out of the window, taking the glass and the screen with it. I heard them land in the bushes lining the perimeter of the house, and running steps that faded slowly away. Right after the footsteps died out, someone burst into the room, and flicked on the lights. It was Bakura.  
"What the fuck happened here?" He asked, seeing me, and looking around the room. That was the first time I got a peek at what the room looked like. There was blood, all over the wall where the thing had been. Remembering the thing I rammed into the wall and pulled out of the wall, I looked on the floor where I had dropped it. It was a dagger. The blade was about eight inches long, and serrated along one side. The tip was subtly curved upwards, and the handle was black. The gleaming silver blade was stained also with blood. Covered in the thick red liquid. A path of blood was leading from the stain on the wall to where it laid then.  
"Ryou, are you hurt at all, who was in here, is that your knife, why is there blood all over the place?" Bakura looked both worried and pissed at the same time, and the fact that I was shaking uncontrollably, and couldn't answer any of the questions if I wanted to didn't help. He walked over to me and did the whole hands on shoulders bit, which didn't help anything, and he kept shooting questions at me. I became dazed, I eventually lost conciseness  
  
I woke up later, and realized I was laying on the couch with a blanket over me, nad there was a damp towel over my head. I sat up, discarding the towel to an end table, and walked across the hall to the kitchen where Bakura was cooking something that looked a little too much like fried eyeballs to be comfortable.  
"I'm glad you're awake, Ryou. I wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened last night." You could tell that Bakura was trying really hard not to bombard me with questions like he had dome the previous night. The clock on the wall said three in the afternoon, meaning I had been sleepy for the longest time.  
"I don't remember a lot, but here's what I do remember." I went through the whole story, what I had heard and seen. I had no clue who the person was, and no clue why they were in my room, which made Bakura all the more uncomfortable. After I was done, Bakura looked more uneasy than he had before I started.  
"Alright, Ryou, for safety reasons, I want you sleeping in the guestroom until we find out who did it. It is not near any windows, and closer to my room, and Malik's room. Speaking of which, where is Malik?" Bakura asked. That was what I was wondering about when I woke up. Suddenly, someone came in through the back door.  
"Hey all!" Yelled Malik, his boots clicking on the wooden floor. He looked a little suspicious, at least to me. He had a bandage around one of his hands, and it was seeping blood everywhere. He was holding the hand, and proceeded to unwrap, and bandage the hand again. I looked at the wound on his hand. There was a cut on it, the palm, and the back of the hand, both at the same place, and the same shape.  
"Malik, how did you get that?" I asked, trying very hard not to make my voice shake.  
"Oh, I was cleaning up the glass outside, and cut my hand." He said, squirming a little. No, I didn't trust him. You don't get that kind of wound from a piece of glass. I made a mental note. "Keep an eye on Malik, and padlock my door." *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Alright, I made it look like Malik's the bad guy. Well, now, he might be, and he might not be. We'll have to see, I'm starting to rethink the person who was in the room that night... 


	8. The Miraculous Meeting

Disclaimer: ;&  
  
Ok, well, I know who I wasn't to be in that room, but you'll just have to read to find out. It could be Malik... I probably won't say this chapter who it is, but keep reading. This chapter had only a little to do with the plot, but I had to add it, and you'll see why once you read it. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That night, I did put a padlock on my door, just to be safe. Now, I felt real uncomfortable around Malik, seeing as I thought he was the one who intruded, and I had stuck that knife through his hand. Speaking of the knife, it was under the bed right now, in case I needed it for another surprise attack. What also puzzled me is why someone wanted me dead. I didn't do anything to him or her, why would someone want to kill me?  
  
I was typing on that new comp I got as a housewarming gift from both Bakura and Malik. I had indeed started taking online classes, and was on the comp learning at lease five hours a day. I loved it, seeing as I now had something to fill my days with, without having to sit around, and do nothing, like I had done at the little house where I used to live. That comp also gave me access to the world, so I could be social, without really being there. The online program that had the classes also had a chat room on it, and I was on it all the time. I had made friends with teens my age, and we talked about everything from schoolwork to life where they lived. I passed it off I was living in the US. I hated lying to people, but I had to make sure I couldn't tell them everything.  
  
My favorite room I had found was called an RP room. There, I could be something I normally wasn't. Everyone there had pretend special gifts, or were of mythical beings, and they fought with each other. Naturally, I couldn't wait to be the person who could move things with their mind. Because of all the real training, I had gone through for about a year now, I could kick everyone's asses. My name was WHW. It stood for White Haired Wonder, but I used the acronym because the white hair was a dead giveaway to who I was, so no one knew what it stood for. Thankfully, no one ever asked. I was the one to beat; I was undefeated. That is, until I met someone named Short_Warrior. Damn, he kicked ass. After he was finished wiping the floor with me, he and I had a private chat conversation. To this day, I can remember each and every word of it, and this is how it went.  
  
SW: Damn, I never thought I would meet someone so hard to beat.  
WHW: I never thought I would meet someone who could actually beat me.  
SW: So, how old are you?  
WHW: uh, 16  
SW: Cool, me too. Where you from?  
WHW: The US  
SW: Really? I'm in Japan right now.  
WHW: I used to live there, cool place.  
SW: Yeah, nice people here. I have tons of friends.  
WHW: I had a real good friend in Japan.  
SW: Really, what was his/her name? I might know them.  
WHW: His name was Yugi, one of the best friends someone could have.  
SW: O.O omg (a/n, for those of you who don't do chat rooms, I'll give translations at the end of the chapter)  
WHW: What? You know him?!  
SW: You could say that...  
WHW: HOW?!  
SW: (Yugi  
WHW: You're lying to me  
SW: No, I ain't lying! Who are you?  
WHW: First, I wanna see if you're really him before I tell you  
SW: Fine by me.  
WHW: I sent Yugi something for his birthday, in an envelope, telling to rip whatever was in it to shreds. What was in it?  
SW: omg, Ryou, is that you?  
WHW: answer the question.  
SW: Ryou, it was your obituary. I did exactly what the note said, and I still have the note!  
WHW: omg, you really are Yugi!  
SW: Always was, always will be. So, you are Ryou?!  
WHW: Always was, always will be.  
  
After that, we spent hours talking, but I won't say all of it here. All the time, my heart was soaring with the clouds, I couldn't believe, after almost two years, Yugi, and I were talking again! Through out discussion, he gave me further evidence that he was Yugi, telling me things only he and I knew, and cracking jokes only him and I understood. After we parted at about five in the morning, I was still in a little shock of happiness. I wasn't too shocked to make sure he understood that to everyone else, I didn't exist. He promised, and we made a time to meet the next day. Until I saw him again, which would be years, we chatted almost every day.  
  
We chatted everyday, for almost twenty years. He even had someone type what was happening at his graduation, his wedding, the day his children were born, and when they were old enough, I chatted with them too. But that's not the point of my tale, so I'll cut out my crap, and finish this ungodly boring chapter. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* So, this chapter was a little meaningless, but I had to add it, you know, kind of sentimental thing. I promise to get back to the storyline next chapter too. Omg = oh my god O.O = Shocked or surprised 


	9. We Meet the Stranger

Disclaimer: O.O So, the last chapter was kinda meaningless, but hey, what do you expect from someone who likes writing meaningless crap, and it all is explained at the end of the story. So, this story is starting to get on my nerves, seeing as I am currently working on two stories, and have ideas for about ten others. meaning there will only be about ten more chapters. There's a lot that I want to happen that I don't know if it will all fit in ten chapters, but we'll see. I might not update for awhile, cause a file on my comp was erased, and with it, about 1000 hours worth of work. Writing, HTML documents for my site, image galleries that was topping about 700 totla images, everything is gone, so I'll be working to bebuild that. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
I just got off the internet, from talking to Yugi. It's been about a week since we met. He knows everything about me now, and he knows about that attack that was commited in my room. He, like he always has been, is very concerned. I've assured him that I would take the utmost precautions when dealing with this.  
"Yo, Ryou, you might wanna get some sleep, it's almost midnight, and we're going to that warehouse tomorrow." Yelled Malik through the door. I still didn't like him, but I couldn't do anything about it, seeing as Bakura trusted him, so I couldn't get rid of him, unless I killed him. Trust me, I ain't gonna kill him. I don't care if he tried to kill me, but I wouldn't kill anyone. Ever.  
"Fine, I'm getting off now!" I yelled through the door. I did, seeing as Yugi's grandfather wasn't happy that he had been on the internet so long. I locked the door, and went to sleep.  
"Hey, Ryou, you might wanna wake up! You and Bakura are going to that warehouse!" Yelled Malik, after banging several times on the door. I grumbled something about me not wanting to be woken up with a wooden gong.  
"No, the bathroom doesn't smell like it did yesterday, so get up!" He yelled, before going into his own room. I grumbled some more, before getting up, dressing, and heading into the bathroom.  
Malik was right, it didn't smell, but that was only because Bakura had gotten up about an hour earlier. I went into the bathroom, and started brushing my hair, and my teeth at the same time. Don't get me wrong, I was exited about today, but I was worried about Malik being there. I finished up in there, after putting my hair into a ponytail.  
"Hey, Ryou, bad news. Malik has to work two shifts today at his lab, so he won't be able to come with us." Said Bakura, who was cooking a little sausage for breakfast before we left.  
"Aww, damn, that blows." I said, and yet, I was singing inside. We were going to a warehouse that had been abandoned by the government, and was part of the land now, land that we owned.  
We left in his truck a couple of minutes later, a bunch of paper plates and a hatchet in the back. Bakura decided to start a conversation.  
"Uh, Ryou, how are you doing in school?"  
"Fine, just fine. I have to give them your e-mail address so they can send you grades."  
"That's good. I hope you are living up to the expectations you've set for yourself with those books in your room!" We both started laughing, and then we were at the place.  
"Ryou, go get the plates, and the hatchet, meet me inside." Yelled Bakura, who ran inside before me.  
I pulled the hatchet and the plates out of the back, and ugged them in, too tired to do it mentally.  
I couldn't believe how big the inside of that room was. It was huge, bigger than it looked on the outside.  
"Ok, Ryou, what I want you to do, is open ojne on those packages with 100 plates in it, and make all of them go about twenty feet in the air." I did so, and because the ceiling was high, and there were no obstacles, it was quite easy. They were spread out all over the place, all like a barracade in front of me. That whispering returned, but soft, and mellow, cause they were only paper.  
"Alright, now Ryou, run that hatchet into each one in turn, and after you make a hole in the plate, let only that one fall without dropping any of the other plates, or the hatchet." This sounded hard. I picked up the hatchet, and felt the same energy that the dagger had that night, but it didn't faze me. I ran it into one of the plates, pulled it out, and tried to let only the plate drop, but the hatched fell too, making me lose concentration, and dropping all the other plates.  
"Ok, Ryou, try that again." We spent all friggen day on that damn plate thing, and I finally could do it at the end of the day at dusk. I set down all the things, and started walking out. Suddenly, something.weird happened.  
"Bakura, I think there's someone watching us. There's something here, I can feel it." I whispered to Bakura.  
"Lock on to whatever it is, and lift them up." He whispered back, apparently unable to sense it himself. I did, and soon we heard muffles cries of surprise from the back of the place. We ran back there, and someone was there, dressed in black, spying on us. He was hanging in the air, trying desperately to get away.  
"Who are you, man?" Yelled Bakura. He nodded to me, telling me to drop him. And that's what I did.  
"Oww, Damnit!" He yelled, after being dropped about 20 feet. I couldn't recognize him, even though he looked a little familiar.  
"I said, who the fuck are you!?" Yelled Bakura, as he pulled the hat off the amn, and when I saw who it was, I nearly fainted. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Another cliff, and I won't be updating for awhile. So, plz R&R and tell me who you think it is. Hint, he isn't in this story yet. 


	10. The Life and Death of a Peep

Disclaimer: XP  
Alright, so in the last chapter, we found out that there was someone that was spying on the two Bakura's in that warehouse, and that that person knew who they were, and what they could do. Who is that person, and why was he spying on them? *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Shit, I can't believe that YOU would be the one spying on us!" I yelled, simply because I knew very well who the spy was. There before us, dressed in black, standing slowly so as not to aggravate the soreness in his legs, was Yami.  
"I will be going now, thanks." He said, turning to go.  
"I don't think so. Now that you know, we have to kill you." Said Bakura with a seriousness that I had never before heard in his voice.  
"You had no right to follow us here, and spy on us. I'm sorry, but that really bad decision will cost you your life." Said Bakura, starting to let his voice crack by fury. Unlike me, Bakura had no idea who this person was, and unlike me, he didn't care if he lived or died.  
"Bakura, you are not killing Yami. You will never kill Yami." I said, surprised at the certainty that was carried by my own voice.  
"Well, then Ryou, you tell me what were supposed to do. Either we kill him, or we let him loose to blab to the world who and what we are, and then have the country's Secret Service come after us, deem us as threats to the world, and kill us. Either he dies, or we die, and since I can't die, well, you get the message. Ryou, you tell me what we'll do." Said Bakura, lightening his voice, as he didn't want to sound like he was pissed at me, even though he was pissed at me for not letting him kill Yami.  
"I say we do this. I say we pack up, and head home with Yami, and figure out what to do there, because if we stay out here any longer, I'm afraid that he will get away. You keep him here, and I'm getting the plates and that damned hatchet." I said, still a little seamed myself.  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Said Yami, who couldn't fit a word in between death threats going his way, and the heated argument between Bakura and me.  
"No, you don't even talk, unless you wanna get planted on top of a pine tree, and we make you climb down." Said Bakura, who grabbed Yami's collar and dragged him to the truck, and told him to sit in the back.  
I came out, and I was carrying the plates and hatchet.  
"Ryou, you're driving so I can keep an eye on this Yami, and make sure he doesn't go anywhere, with the help of that hatchet." Said Bakura, still thoroughly pissed at Yami.  
"Fine by me. Yami, don't go anywhere, got it?" I said, and Yami nodded, knowing that a man with clairvoyant powers, armed with a hatchet, is a very dangerous thing indeed.  
We arrived home just as the sun was setting, and Bakura, hatchet- forced Yami into that huge house we lived in. Malik was not yet home, and wouldn't be for about another four hours. "Ryou, take the hatchet, and lead this man to your old room. He stays there until we have all this sorted out. Yami, all I have to say to you is, if you make one wrong move, you die. I have no emotion concerning this, and dead or alive, it doesn't matter to me. The only reason you're alive now, is because Ryou doesn't want you dead, but I'll kill you if you give me half a reason to. Got that?" Said Bakura, still pissed at the both of us, but doing his best to control his anger. "Yeah, I got it." Muttered Yami simply.  
I led Yami upstairs, and once in my old room, I turned to leave, but felt Yami put a hand on my shoulder. I hated that. I quickly turned, grabbing onto the hand on my shoulder, and twisted it right to the point that it would break if it twisted anymore.  
"Never, and I repeat never, touch me. Understand that, Yami?" I yelled, with clenched teeth, cause, know him or not, I hated anyone putting a hand on my shoulder. I let go of Yami's hand, and Yami quickly grabbed the hand itself. He was holding it as if it were tender..  
"Alright, I'm going downstairs, you leave this room, and I put a lock on this door. Got it?" I said, trying my best to calm down at least a little.  
"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Said Yami, and I left the room with the hatchet.  
  
SW: Good day today, Ryou?  
WHW: Not exactly. I need to ask you a question.  
SW: Go ahead.  
WHW: Well, have you seen Yami recently?  
SW: Strange question, but not for a few weeks. It's not uncommon though, he gets lost, and drunk, and stuff happens, why do you ask?  
WHW: Cause he's here in this house. He knows about me, he was spying on me. For how long, I don't know, but either way, it's dangerous, and Bakura's threatening to kill him.  
SW: Damn! wtf is he doing there?  
WHW: Well, we found him, and I wouldn't let Bakura kill him, so he's here until we get all this sorted out.  
SW: He better not die, Ryou, you know that, because you're not here, he's the only one that actually understands me. I'd die if he did.  
WHW: I know that, but there's really nothing I can do to stop Bakura if he gets it in his mind that Yami has to die, and that might not take long.  
SW: You have to do all you can to keep him safe until I can think of a plan. Can you do that, Ryou?  
WHW: Sure, I'll do what I can. Think fast, Yugi, because Yami's life depends on it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, what do you think? Yami could die at the hands of Bakura. Sound familiar? Well, maybe there's a connection between the two that may just save Yami's life. Damnit! I've said too much! PLZ R&R!! wtf: what the fuck 


	11. The Evil Plot Twist That The Reviewers W...

Disclaimer: Awe screw it!  
To start, I am SOO sorry for being so long with my update. I promise to update more frequently. I promise. Well, this chapter is long because you all need more Bakura-ness, am I right? Don't complain, now. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Hey, you know, Bakura, we could always just let him go. We can always form new lives for ourselves." I said next morning at breakfast. Bakura had made huevos rancheros (or however the fuck you spell it) and I was sitting there watching him cook, and make a plate I knew I would soon have to take up to Yami.  
"I've done that too many times in my like, and I know how hard it can be. I don't want to put you through that, and I want that fuckin' Yami to suffer. Listen, if you ever get the feeling you wanna, go up there with an axe and do it yourself, alright?" Said Bakura as if it was casual conversation to discuss the mutilation of a person.  
"Bakura, that isn't funny. And I'm not going to kill him. I wouldn't kill anyone." I said, very sure of myself.  
"Ryou, I was so sure I wasn't ever going to kill anyone when I was your age, but look at me now, over three thousand years old, so many wars I've been in, so many people who were smart enough to see who I was, what I was, so many people I had to kill. So many people who lost their lives at my hand, something I will be forever envious of them about." He trailed off. I could see what it was doing to him. He acts so strong, and I admire that over anything else about him, but you could tell also that it was eating away at his soul, taking of a little more each day as the sun sat before him, knowing that he would see it again in the morning, for eternity. It was slowly killing him, leaving nothing but a shell of a person, just existing.  
"HEY, I NEED GRUB, TOO!" A yell from upstairs shook me out of my little state of self-mind, and I took the plate from Bakura, and walked upstairs to give it to Yami. I opened the door to his room, and saw him sitting on the swivel chair, waiting for food. He hopped up, and ran over to me, and grabbed the plate. I don't think I've ever seen someone scarf food that fast. I waited for him to finish, so I could take the plate downstairs.  
"You know, Ryou. Bakura's just protecting you so he won't be discovered. He knew he would eventually need to help you hone your power before you exploded, so he came to get you. He didn't do it because he wanted to protect you, but because he wanted to protect himself." Said Yami, who was starting to scare me.  
"Stop that. I know you're trying to psyche me out, and it's not working." I said, but it was quite on the contrary. He was scaring me, and the fact that Bakura even thought that, and someone knew about it, and I was too stupid to notice scared me. I started thinking. Thinking I never thought I'd be doing since my arrival at that house, almost two years ago.  
"I can tell, you know inside it's true, and no matter what you do to convince yourself it's true, you'll always come to the conclusion that he's been lying to you the whole time, the whole fuckin'-" There was a click behind me that stopped Yami's ramble. I turned around to see Bakura standing there, looking like he could kill me if given the incentive. And the incentive was in his hand. He was holding a 9mm and it was aimed straight at Yami's head.  
"I mean it, don't you EVER again try telling something to Ryou that isn't true. You know it isn't. Do it again, and I swear, you'll be dead before you even see what hit you over your fuckin' spiked head!" Each word that came out of Bakura's mouth seemed struggled, like the anger in his voice was also trying to tell him to shut up and just shoot him. But he kept control, even though he was sweating, and the hand with the gun was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't stand it.  
"Bakura, I mean it. Put the gun down. Now." I said, trying to stay calm so no one would die. Yami didn't move, he kept his eyes fixed on the gun in Bakura's hand. I slowly walked over to Bakura, and took the gun away from him, and emptying the barrel before anyone got shot.  
"Now, Bakura, go down stairs, and leave Yami alone. Yami, if you say a word, I'll kill you myself." I said, also in a calm manner, but I'm sure it was obvious I was a little pissed as well, even though I really had no reason to be.  
Bakura turned around, and marched his way down the stairs, his feet making dull thumps on the carpeted stairway on the way down. I turned to leave, and locked the door behind me, and went into my room.  
I logged on the internet, to the chat room Yugi and I usually meet, but he wasn't there, so I just decided to go to bed, even though the sun wasn't even fully set over the horizon.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well?" I asked Bakura, who strolled down the stairs at about five in the morning. I had woken up much earlier due to the early start I had gotten the previous night, and was taking a class at the moment he came down.  
"Up so early, Ryou, strange, strange." He said before trailing off and walking into the kitchen for coffee. I don't think he was all there, if you get my meaning. The class was about human anatomy, and was really interesting. Not because it went over reproductive organs, but because it was written well. Alright, it was the reproductive organs, but don't tell Bakura.  
"What class you got at 5 in the morning?" Yelled Bakura from the kitchen, like he could read my mind or something.  
"Trigonometry" I yelled, trying to not seem like I was telling a big fat lie, but it seemed to convince Bakura, because he didn't say anything else.  
"Malik came home a little late last night, but with the noise he made, I can't believe he didn't wake you up." Said Bakura, walking in the room. I shut the laptop at his entry. He looked at me funny, but paid no heed. He sat down on the recliner on the opposite side of the room.  
"So, explain trigonometry to me" He said, smiling a little at my bewildered look. I have never taken the class.  
"Uh, I didn't quite understand it. I'm taking it again later today." I said, finally glad I had an excuse.  
"That's fine, Ryou. I would like a written essay about the basics of trig so that I know you know it fully." He said again smiling at me. Damn, I had been caught. Now I had to actually take the class and write about it! I guess that's why he had been such a good parent before. He had tons of experience.  
"Hey, what's all the noise at five in the morning?" Malik walked casually down the stairs.  
"When did you get home?!" I asked, a little loud, since I hadn't seen him for a few days.  
"Well, if you would be a little quieter, I'd tell you." He said, shooting one of those "I was going to tell you even if you didn't open your big mouth" looks at me.  
"There was a problem at work, and because of it, I had to work a 36 hour day. I got home at about midnight last night. Long day if you ask me!" He said, and started laughing. His laugh was annoying as well.  
"You know, we picked up a roommate while you were at work" I said, trying not to sound obvious.  
"Yeah, I was wondering who was in your old room, especially because you weren't in there anymore. I was just about to ask about that." Malik said, and looked at Bakura for an explanation.  
"We went out to that warehouse thing a few blocks away from here to do a little work out there, and that asshole was caught spying on us. Ryou wouldn't let me kill him because of his friend. That bastard is related to Ryou's friend, so Ryou won't let me kill him." Said Bakura, almost shouting.  
"Well, who is the asshole?" Asked Malik, who was starting to smile at Bakura, because him losing his cool wasn't something that happened every day.  
"His name is Yami, I think. Right, Ryou?" Said Bakura, who decided to try to calm down a little.  
"Right" I said simply, paying more attention to Malik, and his expression. As soon as Bakura had said "Yami," Malik went into a state of shock or something; his face went blank, and he started sweating, but he tried to stoop himself, so as to not look suspicious.  
"I'm going to go and make breakfast. Malik, you come help me, Ryou's studying trigonometry." Said Bakura, shooting me one of those "I know what you're up to, but I'm not going to make a big deal about it" looks. I got real red.  
  
"I'm taking Yami his plate, I need the key, Bakura." I heard Malik say, a little rushed, from the kitchen. Bakura paid no mind, and gave him the key. Malik came out of the kitchen, and went up the stairs with a plate of fried potatoes. I started getting curious, so I followed him, without his knowledge.  
"I can't believe you actually got caught!" Malik whispered, in a very agitated voice. I was crouched behind the door, listening to every word that was said in the room.  
"I needed to know what we were working with. I mean, I got stabbed through the hand while I was here last, and that bastard kid didn't even leave his bed!" Said Yami in the same, agitated whisper. I needed to cough. Bad.  
"That doesn't matter! To make all this work, I need to make sure you're out of here. But now they know you know about them, they are going to make this twice as hard for us. You're going to have to be more careful next time when you're taking the boy." Said Malik. I couldn't believe what they wanted me for. I turned and took a few steps away to cough without being noticed.  
"-so I have the key in here, and the other one is a fake. Use it later tonight to bust out of here, and stay away until I meet you at that warehouse. Until then, stay there, and keep out of sight." Said Malik, at least of what I heard after coughing.  
"Good. It's a good thing you're playing both sides. Without that, this wouldn't be possible." Said Yami, who started eating the potatoes, Malik got up to leave. Shit, I thought, since I was right outside the door. I panicked, and looked around. There was a closet right across the hall, and I bolted for it, got in, and closed the door to a small crack.  
Malik left the room and did up the lock. He started walking away, but he came back. He walked the other way down the hall, and came back, and stood in front of the bedroom door. He took a step towards the closet I was in, and started opening up the door.  
"Malik! Get down here, there's something you might wanna see! This is hilarious!" He let go of the door, and shouted to Bakura before walking down the stairs. I creeped out of the closet and walked into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, and started thinking about what I had heard. Alright, Yami and Malik were partners, and they wanted something I had, or something like that. They wanted me for something. And Yami was going to break out that night and go somewhere, taking me with him. That, obviously, wouldn't happen.  
Someone started coming up the stairs. I panicked again, but there was nowhere to go. The bathroom door opened, and Bakura came in.  
"Oh, damn, sorry, Ryou. I'll wait." He said, going to leave, seeing I was on the pot. I wasn't going, so I got up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"There's something you ought to know." I told him, looking more serious then I ever had. He got a worried look on his face, and sat down on the toilet to hear what I had to say. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* I was starting to think it seemed a little too obvious, but hey, what's a story without a few little clichés in it, eh? Uh, again, sorry for the long wait, I'm updating Clash of Tales soon, and I've started another (insert YGO character here)'s Secret story, but until I post it, I'll leave you to guess who it's about. PLEASE R&R! 


	12. Bakura's Weakness Discovered

Disclaimer: Why the hell do they even have a section for this?  
Major plot twist in the last chapter, so this is going to make for one hell of a story. I didn't even plan on something like this. I didn't even know I was going to make Malik the bad person, it just kinda happened, and I went along with it. Well, I hope you won't kill me, and keep reading. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"I don't know what to think. I mean, here you are, telling me that my best friend in the entire world is betraying me, and playing both sides of the story, and that he wants you for some reason." Said Bakura, after I finished telling him the whole thing. I knew that he would have a hard time believing all this, but I didn't think he'd keep an open mind about the whole thing.  
"I know that this would be a little hard for you to digest, so you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but please don't tell him I overheard you." I told him, wondering if he would have in the first place.  
"No, Ryou, everything you tell me is confidential, Malik won't know. I promise." He said, and I was relieved he understood. I still didn't know if he believed me or not, but the fact he wouldn't go anywhere with that info was music to my ears. Bakura got up to leave.  
"Anything else you wanted from me?" He asked. I shook my head, and he left.  
  
"I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back in two hours." I yelled towards the kitchen, where Bakura was trying to make a meringue pie, but it wasn't working. Malik was at work that day, working another double shift. Bakura made a muffled noise, which meant he heard me, but had something in his mouth at the time. I started imagining him with a whisk in his mouth, and a bowl and an egg in each hand, and laughed as I left the house and unlocked my bike.  
Speaking of bike, I did get one. Which was awesome. Malik had to go and get it; he went and did a lot of things that involved going in public, since we couldn't. I went biking in the mountains behind my house every day after I got it, save the last few days, what with Yami being in the house. It was three in the afternoon, and I started wondering what I'd be able to do to stop Yami from going anywhere. He would leave sometime that night, I knew that. But what could I do to prevent that?  
I got on the mountain bike, and started on the dirt path towards the mountains. Biking helped me think. So, what could I do to stop Yami from going away? Did Yugi have anything to do with this? I hoped not. If he was, that would be a major source of blackmail on their part if they realty wanted to get me to cooperate. But what did they want me to cooperate about? I was totally confused. I tried putting all the pieces together in my mind. But unfortunately, I'm pretty narrow-minded. I got lost because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and the sun started setting.  
"Shit!" I yelled out loud, seeing as no one lived anywhere near those mountains, and I was pretty damn pissed. I turned around, and started heading back down the mountain, but where I'd get to the bottom, I had no idea. Since I always abandoned the trail, it didn't matter which way I went because there was nothing to follow. Down was as good as anything. So, I turned around, and started off, down the mountain. It was dead night when I reached the bottom. I must've been out for at lease five or six hours. Damn, Bakura's going to be pissed at me. I thought.  
I went in the house to find it extremely dark inside. I thought it was odd, seeing as Bakura would have worried sick about me if I had been gone so long. I looked at the clock. It read 10:35. I had been out for more then eight hours. Bakura might have died, maybe. I flipped on the light in the living room on, and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Nothing broken, nothing even jarred. I went upstairs, and quietly opened the door to Bakura's room. He was on his bed, asleep. He looked as if he hadn't slept for years. I didn't want to disturb him, so I went away, closing the door softly behind me. I decided to see if Yugi was online tonight. I walked into my room, and turned on the light. Everything looked normal in here too. I plugged in my laptop and sat down, and got online. Yugi wasn't on, but because I was bored, I decided to talk to some other people in the room I had made friends with. They knew Yugi too, but they didn't know we knew each other in real life. I suddenly felt something hit my head, and I blacked out.  
  
I woke up extremely groggy, and my head was throbbing. I knew there was something wrong when I saw Yami and Malik, in my room, hovering over me. And I was tied to a chair. Excuse me for being blunt, but that's all I can remember over the pounding headache I had. But everything they said to me that night is etched word for word in my memory.  
"So, you woke up. Took long enough." I heard one of them say. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't tell the difference between the two, but I knew who they were. I shook my head to try to get rid of the blur in my vision, but all it did was magnify the pain in my head.  
"Damn, it took almost three hours for the brat to wake up. You said it wouldn't take that long, Malik." Said Yami. My headache started going away, little by little.  
"Well, it's not my fault you conked him too hard on the head. I said only enough to put him out. But no, you had to act as if it were a baseball and hit it outta the park!" Said Malik, Yelling at Yami. Yelling was not helping me regain focus. I still couldn't put together enough mental capacity to try to get out of the chair, or even talk.  
"But at least he's awake, and we can get what we need out of him." Said Malik, sighing slightly at his accomplice's almost stupid brutality.  
"BAKURA!" Was the first thing out of my mouth. Loud, as loud as I could make it. Malik and Yami laughed.  
"Maybe we should clue him in." Said Yami to Malik.  
"I agree. Well, Ryou, just because he seems like he can't get hurt, a knock on the back of the head with a candleholder will do the trick. Especially if he's busy and doesn't notice the person behind him with the candleholder. And after he's out, he also is human enough to be affected by tranks. " Said Malik, and the thought of Bakura, in there, knocked out by sedatives scared me. Scared the hell out of me.  
"So why is it you didn't knock me out?" I asked, really wanting to know. What the hell did they want me for?  
"Well, let's just say that without you, our plan is a flop. You see, I work for the government, and have been trying to find a way of killing Bakura for years, especially because the government is offering 10 million to the person who does him in. And with me informing them about you, you've become my top priority. They want Bakura dead. They want you for testing. So now, it's 20 million for the both of you, you alive, and Bakura dead. But they're going to do a few things with Bakura, genetic testing and such, so they want me to bring him alive, and they'll kill him themselves." Said Malik, rushing through this like he never wanted to tell me in the first place, but thought it right for me to know.  
"You moron, he can't die!" I yelled at him, not being able to manage anything else.  
"Wrong, Ryou. Remember he told you that I was helping him at a genetic test facility, right? Well, he was stupid enough ton provide me with his DNA, and in doing so, it only took me a few years to see what the weak point in the chain was. Attacking that point would break it, hence, no more Bakura. What I have made to kill him with is harmless to anyone but Bakura, and maybe you. Another reason I need you alive, to see how exactly the stuff works." He said. While he was saying it, he was digging through his pockets for something. Apparently, he didn't find it, so he went looking around the room. In my dresser, on my desk, under my bed. He found it. That knife that I had impaled Yami with that night, I had kept it.  
"So now I suppose we see if the stuff I made actually works on Mr. Ryou Bakura" Said Malik, a sadistic grin on his face, as he approached me with the knife. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* This chapter was a doosey. It got a little annoying at first, but then it got real obvious. Tell me what you think, about the evil Malik, and the predicament that Ryou's in. Tell me what you think and R&R! Thanks. 


	13. Kiddnapping and the Regretful Decision

Disclaimer: I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.  
Awesome! We're actually, getting into the good stuff. It's no longer just sitting there, there's actually some action! I know the last chapter sounded a little retarded, but I was in a hurry and I really wanted to get it done, so it did sound really obvious. I'm really hoping this doesn't turn out that bad, but I suppose we'll see. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
My head still hurt, so I really didn't know what to think. In all truth, I really didn't get alarmed until that knife was about three inches away from my face. It was kind of like being on drugs, and at that point, I wasn't sure that I wasn't on drugs. I mean, they knocked Bakura out with a candleholder, and then kept him out with drugs. And I wasn't quite all together myself.  
But that's not the point. The point was that this man was getting closer to me, with a knife in his hand, and there was no one else out there that could help me because Bakura made sure there were no other inhabitants of the area for about a 100 mile radius. So now, it was time to panic.  
"Ok, so we know he's easy to scare" Said Malik, laughing a little, and backing off a little. I thought I was out of the woods, but it wasn't so. He walked behind me and untied the ropes that held my hand to the back of the chair. I'm starting to wonder what the hell he's doing, but that was all made clear as soon as my hand was on fire. It was like one of those things where you're so tired, something doesn't hurt for about five seconds, and it's a little dull. But if him slicing the palm of my hand was supposed to be dulled a little bit by me being out of it, I was thanking god that I wasn't fully there. It hurt.  
"Ok, that's all we need for now." Said Malik, coming from the back of the chair, and holding a glass test tube about a third full of blood runoff from my hand. Now I was just confused. And my hand started to hurt more, but that was probably because I was squeezing my hand to try to stop the bleeding. It was a white carpet after all.  
Malik walked over to the other side of my bed to a duffel bag I never realized was there, and pulled out an evil greenish looking liquid in a beaker, with a rubber stopper. He popped it open, and poured a little into the test tube with my blood in it. At first, nothing happened, except the green crap kinda settled on the bottom, but it started smoking, and the stuff inside started swirling together. A very foul odor filled the room, and the fog stuff was flowing out of the tube and sinking. After everything cleared out, the tube was about half full of crystal clear liquid, that didn't fizz, or anything.  
"Water. That's what's in here, water. I don't know how it ended up with water, but it works with you. Well, I'm happy. Now what to do with you." Said Malik, and Yami started sniggering. By now, I was fully clear, and was all there, from the whole slice my hand and pour it with a green thing to make water thing.  
"Go suck donkey balls!" I yelled at both Yami and Malik. I couldn't believe that I had said that, but it gave me the effect I wanted. It got them pissed, and that's what I wanted to do. It was a little weird, I thought, that "go suck donkey balls" would be the first thing I said to them, but I: suppose it didn't matter.  
"You know, you really don't wanna piss me off. If I stuck you in a shower, and rained this crap on you" He held up the green stuff, "You'd be water down the drain after about a half hour! So I wouldn't recommend you say that again." Said Malik, who was looking like he wanted to punch me or something. But I remembered that he needed me alive to get his ten mil, so I decided to have a little fun with it.  
"But I thought you went out to gourmet restaurants to get the SIMMERED donkey balls. What other reason would there be, because you're always out doing something or other." I said, and started smiling. Malik got real red, and his face started scrunching up into an evil grin/grimace kind of thing. Next thing I know, my face really hurts. He went and punched me. I didn't care, because I was making him pissed.  
"Of course, you could always go to the seafood place and get the OYSTER balls, but you'd need a lot, because they tend to be small." I said, and started laughing out loud. At this, Malik decided to try to shut me up for good. He went over to Yami, and yanked the baseball bat out of his hand, and swung it as hard as he could towards my head. I couldn't stop it, but I could make it hit my head at less speed, because he would have killed me if I didn't try to stop the bat. All he did was knock me out again.  
  
Whatever it was that Malik had drugged me with before, he must have given me about a hundred times more of it after he had knocked me out. And the bad thing was, that he had done so much damage to my brain with the drug crap, I didn't realize I was in a different setting until about an hour later, when I heard a metal door open and close. Trying to clear my head was just as useless as putting a Band-Aid on a pulled muscle. My head spun, and after a few minutes of spinning, I hurled on to the floor. I scooted away from my own vomit, as the stench made me even sicker. Thankfully, soon, someone came in, because the smell was starting to circulate throughout the room.  
"Damn, I suppose we gave him a little too much. He puked something like three tons of smell I here, and it's horrible." I heard a voice, and I could understand everything perfectly, but something in my ears were not working right, and I couldn't tell who it was. My "sixth sense" kind of took over, because it was good at helping me identify people. Something about the top of this person was hard and rigid, so I started assuming that it was Yami, seeing as he gelled his hair all the time.  
You're right, it's like he ate like there was no tomorrow, and he puked it up all in here. Oy, boy, when did you toss your cookies?" Yelled someone I did not recognize, either by sense or hearing. His voice was giving me a headache, but I think that my head was pounding more then ever before, but I didn't notice. The smell of my own vomit was starting to help to clear my head faster.  
"I don't know, I've lost all track of time," I yelled back. It echoed in the room, and it was making my head hurt more, to the point where I could feel my brain actually pulsing, sending massive waves of pain right down to my toes. And by god, I felt that!  
Someone came up to me, and he had stepped a good deal of steps, so I was starting to think that the room was very large, and I could tell it was metal walls, and concrete floor. The walls gave out the same energy that the dagger gave off when Yami was in my room that night I had stabbed his hand with it. And I was sitting on the floor between one hour and five hours, I'm sure I could identify that.  
The man grabbed my arm and yanked me to the door, where massive amounts of light hit my face. Since it was pitch black in the room I was in, the light just aggravated my head even more. I know I talk a great deal about my head, but that was the only thing on my mind at that point, seeing as it was crippling my entire body.  
They led me into a different room, well, dragged me, because I could hardly stand on my own. And it sucked. That room had the feeling of the other room I was in, but there was a light fixture over my head, and what seemed like a dental chair in the center, right under the light. All this I gathered from feeling around the room with the sixth sense, because they had me stand there for a few minutes, and I was curious as hell as to what was in that room.  
A few minutes later, my head was starting to clear off, and I was seated in the dentist chair. It felt like a dentist chair as well, but since my vision was hazy from both the light and the drugs, I couldn't see well. I heard two people enter the room, and at that point, there were five, because I could feel the guns that the first three were packing, so I knew they were the only others in the room. The two newcomers were unarmed, so I had reason to assume it was Yami and Malik. And indeed, they were.  
"Ok, like I said, this one is the relative of the other one, but he was born with everything that the other has naturally. He may be the key to making genetically enhanced war devices from the time they are conceived. This will never go well with the public, so until we perfect the process, we should keep this a top-secret mission. And if I even think that you've been going around with this information, I will personally kill each and every one of your family members before I bake you alive." I could tell by his bloodthirsty, sadistic voice that it was indeed Malik.  
"How do we know he is what you say he is? We have no proof of any of this, and we aren't going to take pictures or videos as evidence. How can you prove that it's something worthwhile?" Asked one of the men, standing to my left. Now was definitely not the time to show off.  
"Here's how. I lived for some time in close proximity to him, so I know that he'll respond to anything that could cause him bodily harm. Take out your gun, and arm it, and aim it at him, if he does nothing, fire." Said Malik. I had never been trained to stop something so fast as a bullet, so I didn't want to take the chance of dying.  
"I'll do it myself. I've never tried to stop a bullet before, so I'll just prove it to you people." I said, and there was a sweep of genuine joy that I had already submitted myself to these creeps. But that was alright, seeing as I already knew how the locks they used work, because I had studied it while I was waiting.  
"Fine, do something that could prove that you are indeed gifted" Said Malik, a gladness in his voice that I began to loathe on the spot. I got a brilliant idea, so I decided to try it.  
Since I wasn't tied down, I used my hands to lift up all the guns that I knew were in the room, and there were three. I took two of them, armed them, and pointed them at Malik, and who I believed to be Yami, and the third at myself, without ever leaving the chair. I could feel everyone begin to tense up, because I now held all of the weapons of the room.  
"I wouldn't shoot us, you know. If you did, I'd make sure that Bakura was killed. We kept him alive, to use as blackmail against you, and I guess we'll see if it worked" Said Malik, in that conceited voice I hated so much. Of course, I was only seventeen, and I wasn't vary smart at the time, so I let down the guns, and floated them back to their respectful owner. I could have easily killed myself, and then the whole ordeal would be over, or I could have shot everyone then myself, so I got the last word in all this, but I didn't. I truly never understood why I didn't do it, and because of that decision, I was damned in more ways then one. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Well, what did you think? I actually got the government involved in this, and everything. I got the donkey balls idea from a friend of mine; so don't yell at me if that was something you really didn't like. I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I have been sooo busy with everything that I haven't had time to sit down and write. I think I'm going to put Clash of Tales on hold, and finish this story, so that I can do what I need to do. If I do, there'll be a notice up on that story. Well, please R7R and tell me if I've lost my touch or not. 


	14. The Change of Heart

*Disclaimer* I is not loofa, and loofa = Takahashi.O.o  
  
HELLO AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in a few MONTHS, and I don't have a very good excuse either. All you need to know is that this story will be finished before March, or at least have 25 chapters by then, if not more. Yesterday, I sat down on this site, and I read the entire story from beginning to end, and I have to say, I was hooked even by my own story, and I never really got the feeling that it was something I would write. I forgot it was mine, and started writing myself a review. O.o Well, I'm going to start writing Rurouni Kenshin fanfics soon, in fact, I have the first chapter of one of the most time-consuming fanfic projects ever for me. I'm rewriting ALL of a Shakespearian play, in modern terms, using the characters from Yugioh and RK as the characters in the play. It's really weird, the way all the characters relate to each other, but that one'll take me at least a year to finish. I'll work on this one as much as I can.O.o Well, to the story! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Well, after that stunt of mine, needless to say, they threw me back into that cell again. I still couldn't believe what I had gotten into, as I scanned what would be two years of my new life in a few weeks. I remembered walking down that street for the millionth time, hearing that eerie voice that led me straight to Bakura, and then living in that musty, old house where I learned stuff about everyone around me that I was not pleased about hearing. Then I thought about moving in with Malik, in that log mansion I had called home for about a year. And then the thought of Yugi crept into my head, after remembering the day I got my laptop.  
"You sick fucking minded freaks!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I suddenly realized that the echo off the walls of the room did not increase my headache, but I noticed that my headache was no longer existent. I stood up, and I didn't feel wobbly, and I wondered how long I had really been in that room; long enough for me to heal, it seemed.  
I decided to walk around the edges of the room, and find the door. As I walked, putting my hands up to the steel reinforced walls, I felt again, inside of me, that awful coldness that I feel when I handle a metal object. I wound my way around the room, and found the door all right. I felt it around the door, and found the lock, and examined it using my power. It was easy enough to unlock, too easy. I was thinking they probably had a bunch of guards around it on the other side of the thick metal door.  
So I started thinking. Thinking about what Bakura had taught me over the years, thinking of something that Malik wouldn't expect, that I might be able to pull off. And then I remembered what Bakura had asked me the first day I discovered my talents.  
"Have you ever done anything out of the ordinary when you were angry, or frightened?" And then I remembered, that night that I walked around after dark, when Bakura picked me up. I had left because my father again was violently drunk, and decided to use me as a punching bag. I remember getting punched in the face, and getting kicked repeatedly, and knowing there wasn't really anything I could do about it because he weighed about three times more then I did.  
I remember a blast of white light; right after I thought about finally ending all this shit, and killing my old man, and I remember that I was pissed beyond hell. That light destroyed the living room, all the furniture, the wooden floors, everything. I remember him yelling something about the house getting struck by lightning AGAIN, and he left me alone long enough for me to get the hell out of that house. I started wondering if it was possible that I had done it, made that flash that destroyed my old house.  
I turned around, and decided to try to hit the opposite wall from the door with whatever I could muster. I concentrated hard on everything that Malik had ever done to me and Bakura, leading us on like he was our friend, knocking out Bakura, and drugging him, drugging me, and slicing my hand open, and selling us to the Japanese government. Well, needless to say, I got super pissed. I started shaking with rage for that man who had destroyed my life, and Bakura's life, all for twenty lousy million. Standing there, I balled my fist, with my eyes tightly shut, flashing memories of that man through my head, until I couldn't take it anymore.  
I yelled at the top of my lungs, my hands flaring out in front if me like I was going to lift something heavy, and a sudden wind swept across the room, making my T-shirt dance around my slender form, and then, a blast occurred that might have been the size of the moon had it had enough room to expand. All I remember is that I shot a light so bright out of my palms, I thought it would blind me, and the whispers that I always could hear were yelling in my ears at a definite roar, and my head was spinning with mixed thoughts of Malik, Bakura, and Yugi. I don't remember anything after that.  
  
"What the hell did you do in there, you little bastard!?" Someone was shaking me awake, and I could tell right off I was not in that steel room anymore, because there was light where I was now, and I didn't get the chills that I did in that room.  
Malik was shaking me, holding my shoulders much too tightly, but it did wake me up. I yelled, and pushed his hands off me, and sending him to the ground.  
"You could have easily just undid the lock and busted out of that place, like I half expected you to, but no. You had to go and blow the whole damn building up you little fucking piece of shit! You killed everyone in that building. Everyone, except Bakura. Somehow, he made it, and I don't know how. But either way, you're responsible for the deaths of over three hundred people that worked in that damn lab!" Yelled Malik, as he rose to his feet, and approached me again.  
I took this time to scan my setting. I was in an office or something, but it was huge, and there wasn't a table in it, just a few fake trees, a chair that I sat on, Malik, and myself.  
"They all deserved what they got! Every single one of them! I don't care one little bit that I killed everyone in that lab, because they all worked for you, and in turn, had the same black heart! And I'd kill you right now if I could, don't you even think I wouldn't!" I yelled at him, meaning every single word I spoke. And I suddenly realized how much I had changed in the last two years. I remember telling Bakura that I would never kill someone, no matter what they did to me, and at that moment, I didn't feel any remorse over killing hundreds of people.  
"I don't care if you killed me or not. The government has that stuff I made, and they know that it would kill you and Bakura, they just have to touch you with it. If you killed me, all they need do is dump it in the room they're keeping Bakura right now, and he'd die, and they'd do the same to you once they caught you. So go ahead and kill me, and don't even bother with saving Bakura." He said, a stony expression on his face as if he were really contemplating his own death. I was pissed at him, as I always was, and I was glad at the same time that I had actually omitted that blast that killed everyone, because then I could try doing it again. But now was not the time.  
"And if I don't kill you, how do you plan on keeping me from escaping anyway? I mean, if I don't kill you, there would be no way to keep me in one place, because I can undo locks and demolish buildings. What would you do?" I asked him, with my head lowered, looking through my wild bangs at his expression.  
"I would not worry about it. I've already been paid by the government, paid my 20 million for you and Bakura. I will tell you though that I do regret one thing. I regret the fact that I ever signed up to do any of this in the first place, because during my three-year undercover mission, I really did befriend Bakura. And, believe it or not, you. I knew about him for awhile, and I made the deal with the government after I found out about Bakura." He said, turning around to hide his face, and lowering his head at the same time.  
"And then after I made that deal, him and I became friends. Good friends. Then I met you, that little scrawny kid that looked just like Bakura, with the same kind of power that he had. And after a few months, I realized that I was way in over my head concerning this deal. Millions of times, I wanted to tell Bakura what I was supposed to be doing, but I was always too afraid of what he might do to me when he figured out that I was supposed to be feeding info to the Japanese intelligence." He said finishing with a conclusive sigh. I could tell at once, that what he said wasn't a lie. When someone lies, I've come to realize, they're heart picks up speed in the slightest, and I can detect it. But instead, Malik's slowed down.  
"Well, then you can help us once again." I said, flatly, just to see if he was again going to be a coward and leave us like be had done before. He turned around to look at me, and I could tell by looking at him that he was trying really hard not to start crying.  
"There's nothing that I can do now. Bakura hates me, and I'm sure you do too. I'm just a coward, and all that got me was twenty million dollars." He said, and I thought for a minute.  
"Well, maybe if you WEREN'T a coward, then you'd help me locate Bakura, and we could both get out of here, and you'd never have to tell anyone that you helped us." I said, and it made perfect sense to me.  
"I'll tell you, on one condition. You take me with you." He said, his face lit up like he was a kid in a candy store. That super confused me.  
"Why do you want to go with us?! So you can trick us again and get more cash!? Hell no!" I yelled, and he started explaining.  
"No, I want to be part of that, um, what would you call it, group that we had before I messed everything up. I want everything to return to normal, like it was in that log cabin. And if Bakura doesn't like that idea, I want you to kill me. I've come to realize that the friendship that I held with the both of you is more important then cash, but I figured that out a little too late. If I help you get Bakura back, I want things to return to normal, or I want to die." I just stared at him. Damn, he was human after all. It made sense, because twenty friggen million dollars would be able to support us three outlaws for years and years. I stood out and stuck out my hand.  
"It's your deal, and if you go back on it, I swear, I'll kill you in the most painful way I can think of." I said. He stepped toward me and shook my hand without hesitation. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
So, what do you think? Malik's teaming up with the Bakura's again, and in the next chapter, they devise a scheme to rescue Bakura from wherever the hell he is. I still haven't thought about where he is yet, but I will. So Malik's learned the meaning of friendship (everyone has to say "awww" here) and he's gonna break laws and bonds with the government for it again. Awesome. So tell me what you think, and I hope the people who said that they didn't want Malik as the bad guy are happy. Please R&R! 


End file.
